Fait's Sense of Irony
by Fixon
Summary: Jin findes out that his mother has died. He is greatly upset; but when he meets Nina she gets him involved in more than he had expected. Staring Nina, Jin, Julia, and Anna. Please R&R thank you. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! This is the best one yet! I think.
1. Faits Sense of Irony

  
  


Fait's sense of Irony

Chapter 1  
  
  
  


January 3, 2012 

Jin stood waiting for his ride from school. His Grand father said he was going to come and pick him up that day. Jin had only been waiting for a while when a long black limo drove up in front of him. The door opened.

"Get in." Heihachi told him.

Jin looked around for a second and stepped into the limo.

"What did you want me for?" Jin asked Heihachi.

"I have bad news." Heihachi replied.

Heihachi had been hatted by Jin's father Kazuya for years but Jun on the other hand had grown a liking to him and Heihachi was often their more than his dad was. He had seen Heihachi from time to time. 

"Well." Heihachi said looking to the ground of the limo. "Your father has taken back the conglomerate. They have discovered a new species the Oger I am told. This creature not only took the conglomerate but your mothers life with it."

Jin looked at Heihachi who was now also returning his gaze. 

"What?" Jin said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jin she's gone."

"How!"

"I was down in Mexico a few days ago. Jun had gone and visited Kazuya again. Some thing happened and the creature got loose. It came after Jun and no one else. Just Jun. I'm so sorry."

Jin looked out the window. He grabbed his bags and asked the driver to stop the car. 

"What are you doing?" Heihachi asked.

"I have to go." He said as he walked out the door. "Good bye."

He stepped out of the car with tears in his eyes. He could not help but not cry. He tried to whip his tears away. He looked in front of himself to see the library. He entered the building. He didn't know what he was going to do exactly. All he new was he couldn't just let this pass. He walked over to a desk in the library and sat down. Across from him was a computer and a some one typing on it. He didn't see their face but he didn't care. He was so upset. He dropped his books on the desk and sat down putting his head in his hands crying.

"Why are you crying." a woman said that was sitting at the computer typing asked.

"Oh it's nothing." He said looking up whipping his nose. Then un able to keep from crying he put his head back in his arms and continued.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. What's wrong?"

"My mom died."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said softly. "I won't bother you."

"No it's ok. It's not your fault."

He looked up and saw her she had bent over to see him. She had blond almost gold hair with blue eyes. She looked like she was concerned about something. She had a brown jacket on and a black shirt with dark green paints on. 

"What's wrong." He asked.

"Their coming." She said looking ahead.

"Who?"

"These people I worked for a long time ago. I can't remember exactly but- You have to hide me!" She jumped from her seat.

"Were?" I don't know but I can't get away by my self. I'v tried to get away before. They just keep coming for me. Every time I get caught I don't know how I just do."

Jin looked at her for a second standing up from his chair.

"Please." She asked.

Jin just stood their for a while longer. 

"To late I have to run!" She said jumping away from the computer and over to a set off books were she would try and hide. Jin went running after her just so he could try and save her. Still not knowing exactly what he was doing. He found her standing by a book shelf trying to look as though she weren't their. 

"What do you want me to do?" he asked walking over to her.

"I don't know just stand near me and try to cover my face."

Some men ran into the building wearing suits. They all had four way radios in their ears. 

"You go that way and you two go their." He yelled. "We must find her at all costs!"

He ran over to the computer were she had been with Jin. The computer screen had information on it about the Misima Conglomerate. 

"She's here." He said smiling.

"How do you want me to hide you?" Jin asked puzzled.

"I don't know just think of something. They might walk by here."

She looked threw one of the shelves in between the books. One of the men in the suits was coming their way. 

"Their coming." Nina said.

"Well I don't know what to do?"

The man was walking by the ile. 

"I don't know what t-" Jin was cut off as Nina grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. His eyes became big as he was shocked. She rapped her arms around him and nudged him motioning for him to do the same. He became more calm and did as she did. Returning her kiss. 

The man in the suit maid an aggravated look. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk by. She stopped the kiss but she still held him close.

"Few, thanks." She said smiling. "I need to get out of here."

"I can help you."

"Really... how nice." She looked threw the shelves again and saw another man coming by. "Let's go." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her out of the iles. They snuck out the library and out onto the busy streets again. 

"Ok were out good." She said.

She pulled him off the street and over into the ally so that they were not right in the door of the Library. 

"What's your name?" Jin asked.

"Nina... Williams." She said.

"Hi I'm Jin." He said lifting out his hand.

She grasped his hand and began to shake his hand in a friendly gesture.

"So who's after you?" He asked Nina.

"My sister's filthy henchmen. She works for the Mishima Conglomerate. I hate her so much!"

"Wait the Mishima Conglomerate?"

"Yes."

"My father owns that place."

Nina stepped away from him with a worried gaze. 

"No it's ok. I hate my dad. He left my mom and I behind when I was born. I hardly know him."

"Oh ok." Nina said coming back to him. 

"Hang on a second Nina." Jin said. "I'll be right back I have to go get my books."

"Ok." As Jin walked off Nina felt an eery wind surround her. 

Jin walked into the Library and grabbed his books. As he looked around he did not see any sign of the men that were chasing her. "Oh no!" He said running out the door.

He ran to the ally to see the men and one of them with a gun up to Nina's head. 

"Jin!" Nina yelled.

Jin stepped forward but suddenly was stopped as the other three men began to come forward to him.

"Jin! You must help me! I can't fight this for long. You mu-." She was cut off as her head went dead silent. She had not been shot but controlled. She had no control over her body any more. 

"Nina." An eery voice said in her head. "This is Toshinden, Your Master! You obey Me!"

"Nina don't worry I'll save you." Jin ran at the man with gun. He punched the mans hand and pushed the gun out of his hand. Then wall still in the air Jin Kicked him again in the face and then once more kicking him pushing him to the ground.

"Nina come on!" Jin yelled grabbing her hand. 

"No." Nina said in a cold plain voice slapping Jin and pushing him to the ground. 

"What?" Jin said to him self.

Nina in a zombified trans walked away with the men. Jin quickly got up to his feet and ran after them. As he finally caught up he saw them put Nina into a car and they were gone. Jin froze as he saw the car begin to leave. He saw Nina. She grasped her forehead and looked like she was dizzy. Then she saw were she was. She began to cry. Jin seeing this became un sure of what was happening. He watched as the car drove off.

"Don't worry Nina. I'll come to save you. I swear!"  
  


* * *

Thanks for reading and please Review. I though I would go in a different direction in this fiction. I hope you liked it and I will write the next chapters if I get at least one pleased review. Thanks again and remember to review Fizon because I need them. :)

Thanks


	2. Breath From Another

  
  
  
  
  
  


Breath From Another

Chapter 2

  
  


January 5 2012

The rain was falling onto the night streets. Jin stood their in front of his Grand Fathers huge estate. He had a whit buttoned up t-shirt on, black jeans, and a brown jacket. His face didn't have the most happy excretion. He looked irritated and annoyed. As the gates opened to let him in he slowly stepped up. He came to the front door. 

"Hello sir." A man said opening the door.

"Hello, I'm here to see Heihachi."

"Yes sir." The man said letting Jin come in. 

Jin fallowed the man up the stairs and down a long hallway to Heihachi's office. Jin could here the thunder and rain fall all around the house. He stepped into Heihachi's office.

"Hello Jin what did you come to ask?" He said with a smile.

"I need to know about my dad."

Heihachi's smile softly faded. 

"Why do you need to know about him?" Heihachi asked in a low voice.

"Well you see I need to know were I can find him. I need to know what he dose what he is involved in."

"Why?"

"Well theirs this girl you see. They took her and I want to know why. I want to know why mom died. How come she was attacked."

"You should not be messing in such things."

"That is why I came to you, You see I need to find this out I-"

"Jin!" Heihachi said standing up from his seat.

The thunder crackled outside.

Heihachi sat back down straitening his tie. "Jin you can't know."

"Why not!" Jin said becoming equally angry.

"Because."

"Why I should know! I am there son and your grand son!"

"Jin understand."

"Understand! Understand what?" 

"You want to know the truth."

"Ya I would."

"When you were born your mother told me that she didn't want you to know about this. She said she didn't want to make the same mistakes that they had maid. For your sake She didn't want you to know about any of it. Jun was attacked by an awful creature. The Toshinden. This creature was found in the ruins of an Aztec temple in Mexico. We don't know why exactly but it was discovered their years ago. In one of the first battles. This creature is green and can become stronger at will. It never sleeps, it never stops, and it never loses!"

Jin fell back into his chair.

"What about the girl they took. Nina Williams, Do you know anything about her?"

"Nina." Heihachi laughed. "Her that's the girl, Ha." 

"What, what's so funny?"

"Nina Williams should be dead. She was captured back in 1996."

"How old was she?"

"Ah, about 22 years old."

"What, how she still looks that old. How is that possible?"

"She was in cytogenetic sleep for fifteen years that's how. Kazuya's been trying to get her for years. In fact I'm the one that released her. right before Kazuya came back into power."

Jin looked surprised.

"Were can I find her?" Jin said suddenly getting up from his chair.

"You don't want to find her." Heihachi chuckled.

"I do." Jin said seriously.

Heihachi's face also became serious. "Jin your messing with things that are not meant to be messed with. Your in over your head. I command you to stop this. Now!"

"You listen to me! I need answers now! Now are you going to help me or not?"

They stared at each other for a while. Heihachi thought deeply for a moment. "You can find her over in Nevada. Their keeping her their probably."

"Thank you." Jin said walking out of the room.

"Jin I'm warning you. You must stop."

Jin looked back for a second. The lights flickered. A big gasp of lightning struck across the sky in the huge window behind Heihachi, and Jin was gone.

  
  


Tokyo, 4:27 pm.

"I really am disappointed in you Nina. You really have. Why do you run. You know we'll just stop you." Kazuya said sitting in his chair. A desk was in front of him. Ann was by his side and a great window was behind them. By the door across from them were two guards, and in front of the desk was Nina. She was on the ground on her knees. Her arms had been chained together and she looked at the ground. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh quit your crying Nina!" Anna said rudely. "There is no compassion for you here."

"Why." Nina said lightly as she faced the floor.

"What." Kazuya said with an evil smile.

"Why do you torment me." She said looking up with tears in her eyes.

Kazuya just smiled.

"Why shouldn't we!" Anna said with annoyance. "Your just another person. Nobody special. No one cares for you any more. You might as well die. How would care." Anna smiled.

"There is one." She said looking at Anna.

"And who is that?" Kazuya said leaning in.

"Your son." Nina said staring Kazuya in the face.

He sat back in his chair. 

"Why would he care?"

Nina did not answer.

"I asked you a question now answer!"

Still she said nothing.

Kazuya sat back in his chair. "Fine. I swear you become more ignorant every day." Kazuya said. Then he snapped his fingers. Anna smiled then she jumped into the air and at Nina. To attack her.

  
  


Jin walked down the street. He had to get to Nevada. Jin didn't know how he was going to get their. He didn't have enough money right now to fly their. Then he saw a limo in front of a tall reflective building. On the side of the limo were the words. "Misima Conglomerate." Jin looked at the building. With out further thought he ran into the building. A woman sat at the desk in front of the lobby were many people were waiting. 

"Can I help you sir?" She asked

"Ya is their a Mr. Misima here. First name is Kazuya."

She tipped into her computer the name. "Ah yes room 203 floor fourteen."

"Thank you." He said as he began to walk to the door to enter the building itself and exit the lobby.

"Hold on sir your not going any were until I see some authorization."

Jin stepped back in front of her counter. "I don't have any can I please just go up their."

"No."

"Please it's my dad."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you in."

Jin sighed. Then he looked at her. "You know you have beautiful eyes." He said trying to bribe her into letting him in.

"Hunny aren't you a bit young for me."

"Oh I don't mind."

"Ya, Sir I'm sorry but your not getting threw here. Now please move over so I can deal with the other people in line."

Jin moped his head down walking away from the counter. He walked over to the door. He looked back at the lady who was talking to another person. He grabbed the door handle and walked in.

"Whew that was close." He said. Jin walked down the building up to the fourteenth floor and over to room 203. He slowly put his hand on the door knob and opened it up. He stepped in. Nina was on the ground. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was bleeding. Anna was walking over to Kazuya who was staring at him.

"Nina!" Jin yelled running to her. As he entered the room however he was grabbed by the two guards. "Let me go. Nina!"

"She won't be awake for a while. She's been knocked out." Anna said smiling.

"Looks like we've caught another one." Kazuya said standing up. "And I almost thought Nina was lying when she said you cared. We'll aren't we surprised."

"What are you doing with her."

"The same thing we might be doing to you." Kazuya said smiling. Kazuya snapped his fingers once more. Anna did not react this time. 

"Anna!" He yelled.

This time slowly Anna ran over to Jin and jumped into the air then slammed her elbow at Jin's head. Jin jumped into the air rolling out of the guards arms and grabbed Nina. He picked her up in his hands. He then kicked one of the guards in the face and then the other spinning in the air, connecting his last kick to the next one hitting the other guard. Then he kicked Anna down and ran out the door.

"After them NOW!" Kazuya yelled.

"Yes sir." Anna said threw gritted teeth. The two guards got up joining Anna. Kazuya sat back down in his chair with an extremely angry face on. Jin kicked the lobby door open. 

"Sir what are you doing I thought-" The lady at the counter said as Jin ran out the door. Anna came running out behind them with the two guards.

"Stop them!" She said.

Jin opened the car door of the limo and put Nina inside with himself. Anna quickly pulled out a gun and shot at the two of them from the lobby. She missed. 

"Your going down Nina!" She said with anger. "Tail them." Anna said to the guards. 

Kazuya slammed his hand against the glass window as he saw Jin and Nina drive off. "I'm going to kill him!" Kazuya said with fire in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him!"

Jin looked at Nina in his hands. 

"Were are we going?" Nina asked in a weary voice. Were going to get you fixed up. "Oh, ok...." Nina's eyes closed and she slowly feel back into the sleep she had come into. 

"Just hand on." Jin said. "Hang on."

  
  


* * *

Thanks again!

I hope you liked the second chapter. 

Don't worry I'm writing more so the other 

Chapters are coming. Thanks for reading and please Review.


	3. 4th Floor

  
  
  
  
  
  


4th Floor

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


"You are under my control now. You belong to me." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Nina said looking in all directions but all she saw was black.

"Toshinden, and you are my servant. You do as I please!"

"No!"

"You must not argue with me. For I hold your life in my hand. If you do not obey then you will surly parish!"

"Why... Why are you doing this to me!"

"Because you were the only one their..." The voice faded away.

Nina sat up in a bed. Her face was covered in sweat. Nina was breathing heavy. She looked around the room. It certainly wasn't Jin's room. This was a girls room. Their was a counter with all kinds of make up on it and pictures of nature all over. She pulled her fingers threw her hair trying to calm herself. She began to breath normal again. She could here Jin talking to a girl in the hall.

"Why dose she have to stay with us!" A girl said.

"Listen Julia I had to bring her here. You know my dad how bad he can be."

"No I don't Jin, And I don't think your Dad would of knocked her out ether."

"He didn't her sister did." 

Julia gave Jin an annoyed look. 

"She's only going to be here until she recovers."

"Ya well then what your going to be off again spending time with her! You should be spending time with me."

"I'm helping her."

"Ya well then you better do it quick because I'm not going to be here forever."

"Julia I-" Jin was cut off as Nina walked out of Julia's room and next to them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help of over hearing but I'm not causing any problem am I?"

Jin said no at the exact same time as Julia said yes. Then Julia looked at Jin with an evil glare. 

"Ah!" Julia walked off.

"What's her problem?" Nina asked.

"Ah she's just cranky. Don't worry about it. She dose this to me a lot. She gets to over protective."

  
  


Nevada, 11:30 am

"Sir we can't find them." Anna said standing in front of Kazuya's desk.

"Then you better try harder!" He said facing the wall behind his desk.

"Sir he wasn't at his apartment or any hotels in that area."

"Then you had better check outside that area until you find the two of them!"

"But sir that could take months."

"I don't care! Eventually they will move again."

"Then what do we do?"

"Wait."

  
  


Julia sat at her table eating her breakfast. Nina walked in wearing a grey turtle neck and, a black skirt, and black high healed boots.

"Oh don't we look combat ready." Julia said sarcastically.

"Excuse me but that's the point. I'm not supposed to look like I am ready for a fight. I'm trying to blend in."

"Right."

Nina sat down.

"So why do you get so mad at Jin. What you like him or something."

"Ya and all I have to say to you is stay out of his way girl!" Julia said becoming very annoyed again. 

"Sorry." Nina replied.

Jin walked in and grabbed a pop tart. 

"Hi Nina. Hi Julia." He said smiling."

"Hi Jin." They both said.

Then Julia gave Nina a dirty look. 

"Hands off!" Julia griped.

"What I was just saying hi."

"Really were you." Julia let out a gasp of air and rolled her eyes.

"So Jin what are we doing today?" Nina asked.

"I don't know we could just hang around town un less my dad thinks otherwise."

"Excuse me but what about me." Julia said.

"You can." Nina said.

"Ya that's what I meant." Jin said.

"Fine then lets go." Julia said happy for the first time around Nina.

They went to the mall ,mostly Nina and Julia had fun their because Jin had to hall around all the bags. Then around 1:00 pm they were all getting a little hungry.

"Were are we going to eat?" Nina asked.

"Why don't we go over to Carbon Star. That place is always good."

"Why what's the special accession?" Julia asked.

"Why not. Were all here and everything. Why not eat good together for once." Jin replied.

"Ok." Julia agreed.

They walked into the building together. The room was red draped with scarlet curtains and flowers and pictures of roses along the walls. 

"This is nice." Nina said smiling. They were taken to their booth. Jin sat in between Julia and Nina for obvious reasons. They were all having a nice time and had just gotten their food when a woman walked in. 

She wore a blue dress with a long velvet coat on, blue high heals, and lacy dark blue gloves going from her elbows to the ends of her fingers.

Nina looked at the woman and suddenly felt a cold shock go up her spine.

"Anna." Nina said quietly.

"What did you say?" Julia asked.

"Anna she's here!"

"What!" Jin replied in shook.

"This a friend of yours?" Julia asked.

Nina and Jin lowered down in their seats and covered their faces with their hands. 

Anna stepped in front of the table smiling. 

"Did you two twerps really think you could get away from me?" Anna said laughing.

"Go away Anna can't you see that were trying to get away!"

"That's exactly why I'm here!"

"What theirs no guards?" Jin asked.

"No just little old me." She said smiling. "But of course I'm not old."

"Who's the slut?" Julia said looking at Anna oddly.

"What did you call me!" Anna said with rage.

"You heard me."

"This is my sister." Nina said.

"Now I feel sorry for you."

Anna looking mad straitened her dress and smiled again. She pulled her gloves off and sat by Julia, across from Nina.

"Kazuya is sick of you Nina. And he has found a new hatred for his son!"

"You were serious weren't you Jin." Julia said looking at him.

"Yes."

"Well did you two actually think you could get away. I asked that Oger dude that Toshinden guy about were to find you seems Kazuya never thought of it. Guess I'm just to smart for him." Anna's smile grew bigger.

"Toshinden." Nina said softly looking away. 

"What did you say dear sister?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Nina replied.

"You know something I don't?"

"No."

"You do."

"No I don't!"

Anna slapped Nina in the face with her gloves. "Don't you ignore me!" Anna yelled.

"Wow she's not only flashy and Trashy but also a jerk." Julia said looking at Anna. 

"You better watch your back one of these days. Because if you don't their might be a knife in your back, and I'll be holding it!"

"Let's go guys!" Julia said.

Nina got up from her seat and ran to the door fallowed by Jin and Julia. 

"You can't run any more!" Anna said.

The three of them ran into a night club. One of the biggest found in the world. The entire building was filled with people. A stage had a band singing with their music covering the hole building. The building had three floors above the main floor. All of which could be seen from the bottom. They all circled around the room up and up connected by a translucent elevator. And lights hung all the way from the sealing to the ground floor. It was getting late and dark outside plus with all these people here Anna would probably never find them. 

"Now this is nice!" Nina yelled to the other two over the sound.

"Ya but just try to stay together." Jin said.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Stay together."

"Ok."

"If Anna dose fallow us we better get to a higher level or we might be seen by Anna if she comes in." Nina said.

"Right." Jin replied. "Let's move up. 

As they maid their way up to the second floor Nina saw Anna enter the night club with ten or twelve guards. 

"Find them. Find the three of them!" Anna said.

"She's here!" Nina said looking at Jin and Julia. 

"I know I saw her come in with lots of guards." Julia said.

"What do we do?" Nina asked Jin.

"Try and stay away but if we have to fight!" 

The elevator opened to the top floor. It was very crowded and They all were shoved away. Nina turned her back for one second and when she looked back Jin and Julia were gone.

"Jin stop." Julia said.

"What?"

"We've lost Nina."

"Don't worry we'll find her. I hope she can fight tough."

Nina looked around for them. "Guys were are you." She thought.

Then Nina felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Oh Shit!" She thought.

Nina turned around.

"Anna." Nina said not surprised. "How unpleasant. You certainly did change your outfit fast." Nina said looking at her.

Anna had a scarlet colored suit on with a red zipped running down her back, high healed boots, and dark red gloves. 

"Nice to see you too." Anna said . Anna got in her fighting pose. "Now your turn to fill my pain!"

Nina also got in her fighting stance. 

"Your pain. Ha. You don't know what pain is you brat." 

"No!" Anna said. "You don't know the half of what I'v been threw!"

Nina unleashed a stab at Anna missing though.

"You can't expect to win!" Anna said smiling.

"I do." Nina said seriously.

Anna also becoming more seriously kicked low knocking Nina onto her back. Nina pushed up and flung up over Anna's second low kick. Then Nina flipped forward into the air and came down kicking Anna in the shoulder. The crowed had separated away now and watching the two women fight in extraordinary methods. Anna grunting as she slowly recovered from the hit. Then Nina jabbed her in the stomach. Then again. Anna becoming angered flipped back wards in the air but leaving her legs out kicking Nina in the chin. Nina was falling back but quickly recovered by turning her fall into a back flip with no hands. Nina ran back at Anna but was tripped by Anna's foot quickly moving out. As she fell Anna punched her in the back pushing her harder into the ground. Nina slowly stood up again. Anna was ready to strike. Nina flipped back words with her hands several times until she was standing balanced on the edge of the railing on the fourth floor.

"That's a little dangerous don't you think Nina." Anna said.

"Only if your sacred." She said. "Are you."

"Of course not!" Anna yelled.

"Then bring it on!" 

Anna ran at Nina ready to take her out and down to the ground to her death. As Anna was right in front of her Nina flipped into the air, twisted as she did, and landed. Anna was about to slip and flip over the railing because she was unable to stop when Nina grabbed her back. 

"Ah, ah. You're here to fight!" Nina said.

Anna was mad now. Nina grabbed her now in a head lock. 

"I can't fight you if you fall." Nina said smiling.

"We'll I can!" She said. Anna grabbed Nina's arm and flipped her over her back and off the fourth floor. 

Jin and Julia saw Anna do this. They were right across them.

"Nina!" Jin yelled.

"Agh!" Nina scream as she fell. Nina tried to grab on of the cords holding the lights. She did but then with all the force she had from falling dropped to the ground just as hard and fast. Jin, Julia, and Anna, along with many others watched the poor girl hit the ground. Julia put her hands on her mouth. 

"Nina!" Jin said with tears in his eyes. 

Jin began to walk over to Anna.

"Were are you going?" Julia said.

"I'm going to take care of Anna you go check on Nina!"

"But-"

"Go!" He yelled.

Julia ran to the elevator and over to were Nina had fallen. 

Jin walked up to Anna who was looking over the railing laughing. Jin grabbed her shoulder and punched Anna right in the face. 

"Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled.

"I had to!"

"Why!"

"Kazuya said do anything."

"Even kill her!"

"Don't worry about that. You can't kill her she's not all her!"

"What!"

"She's possessed. That's why she keeps coming back to us. She can't die as long as that thing is in her. She won't be hurt by death not until that thing leaves her. Then when he dose. All the things that happened before will hit her."

"That fall?"

"Everything!"

"Nina, Nina are you." Julia froze. 

In front of her stood Nina glowing with whit flowing around her, Nina's back was to Julia.

"How did you?"

Nina turned around with her eyes closed and her face looking at the ground. The whit light flashed and was gone. Nina looked up to Julia. She slowly opened her eyes. "Julia were's Jin..." Nina's voice faded away and Nina dropped to the ground. 

"She'll be out for a while." Anna said. "But it's only temporary. When were threw with her-" Anna was cut off as Jin heard Julia scream. 

"Jin help us!" She yelled. Please help!" The guards had Nina and Julia. Nina was being carried by one and two others were pulling Julia out of the club. "Jin!"

"Where are you taking them!" Jin said.

"To our base."

"And what about Nina! What are you going to do with her."

When Toshinden is done with her she will be let go and her death will come. It's just a matter of time. And Jin you haven't got mush left."

  
  


* * *

I liked this one

I thought it explained a little more about Nina

Thanks for reading and please

tell me what you thought.

Also Which of the characters you

enjoy reading about in the story

most. Thank You

Chapter 4 is on the way.

  
  
  
  



	4. Lines of My Earth

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lines of My Earth

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


"Sir." Anna said standing in the door way of Kazuya's office.

"What do you want now Anna!" he yelled standing up facing her.

"I caught Nina." She said calmly.

"What! How did you capture Nina. You told me two days ago that you had no idea of were to even look for them!"

"Because I asked him."

"You what." Kazuya said looking at Anna in suspicion.

"I asked the Oger, Toshinden."

"How creatures of his kind do not talk in any known language."

"He talked to me." She said with a serious excretion.

"It seems you have just become a very valuable asset to this conglomerate. Why "don't you have Jin?"

"He ran before I could get him. But would you like to know something even more interesting?"

"And what would that be."

"Toshinden possesses Nina down their. That's why she keeps coming back to us. Toshinden told me he needs her. He told me a lot about what he's doing." She drifted off.

"And."

Anna just smiled and slowly left Kazuya's office. Kazuya decided to just leave the subject alone for now and to go visit his new arrivals.

"Nina, Hay Nina are you ok?" Julia asked as she struggled to become loose from the rope that tied her hands together. They were in a small room much like a prison or a cage.

"Nina can you hear me?" She said again.

"Wha... What?"

"Nina your awake good!"

"Were are we?" Nina asked with a sense of sleepiness.

"Kazuya has us. Were in his base."

"How did he... get us?" She asked.

"We were captured do you remember when you were thrown off that railing high up."

"Ugh, Ya."

"Well you should have died right their but you didn't. You were glowing. And then Anna's guards came and got us."

"What about Jin is he ok?"

"Don't worry. I bet Jin is fine."

"Good."

The door opened to their sell. Kazuya entered the room with two guards. Kazuya was wearing his dark grey shirt, black paints, and his long leather jacket. 

"Hello ladies I wasn't told that we had two prisoners. Know who are you." Kazuya said leaning closer to Julia. "One of Jin's little school friends no doubt. Well we will just have to make use of you here. Nina on the other hand. Toshinden is not threw with you yet. Your going back in their and again will be continued to be drained and ride of all Toshinden needs from you. And when we are finished... You will die." He said with complete approval and a smile on his face. 

"Why are you doing this to her! Why!" Julia yelled.

"Silence you would never understand."

Nina looked away. It was sad. She had never understood either. It was always the same. Anna would tell her that all the time. Why, why was she unable in their eyes to understand. 

"Come Nina Toshinden wishes to see you."

Nina slowly stood up. Her excretion plainly told Julia that Nina was scared, very scared.

"Leave her alone. Don't you see what your dong to her!" Julia yelled standing up. 

"Get back girl!" Kazuya said angered pushing Julia back to the ground. 

Nina slowly left the room and the door was shut leaving Julia alone once again in the darkness.

  
  


"Would you like some more coffee sir?" a waiter asked.

"No I don't" he yelled ruddle.

"Are you ready to leave then?"

Jin stood up. The waiter backed away. Jin put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money. "Their!" he said with anger. Jin walked out of the building. 

Jin walked down the street. He lifted his fingers threw his hair and took a deep breath reliving all his tension. 

"Were the hell did Anna take them." Jin thought as he came down the side walk in the early morning. Jin thought for a second. "Wait I know." He said with great seriousness. 

Jin ran to the air port. He walked over to were he could buy his tickets. "I need one ticket to Nevada." He said.

"Excuse me sir you want a ticket to Nevada?"

"Yes please."

He was in Tokyo and Nevada would be a long flight not to mention expensive especially for a person that wasn't even out of collage yet. But he got the tickets any way and was right on his flight. 

  
  


Nina was forced threw the halls and over to a metal door. 

"Ok Nina say good bye. Your going away."

"No!" She yelled but before she could do any thing she was pushed into the room. She fell to the ground. She slowly looked up. She was in a dome shaped room. It had cytogenetic tubes along the walls and a big tube in the middle of the room. 

"Ah Nina Williams." The voice in her head said.

"Nice of you to join me. I'v been so anxious to meet you."

"What do you want with me?" She said.

"You are not like every one eels. It is your blood line. Jin and his father have a devil blood line but that is not what I am talking about. Your sister and your self have been exposed to an awful radiation from the cytogenetic sleep back in 1996. They didn't exactly know what they were doing. It's a miracle that you and your sister even lived past the first week. You should of been dead long ago but for some reason you didn't because of the radiation. It effected you both differently. I want it from you. And after I'm finished with you I'll take it from Anna and then I will leave you alone."

"You promise!" She said.

"I swear you will never hear of me again."

Jin landed and took another personal flight to the Conglomerate. When he arrived he had to fight a few guards to get in but eventually he maid it. Jin had only been running threw the building for a short time when he ran into Anna.

"Hello Jin."

Anna forced Jin to the sell were Julia was. When the door opened Julia jumped up and over to Jin.

"Jin I thought I might never see you again."

"Get in their!" Anna said pushing them into the sell. 

Anna was about to shut the door when Jin stopped her.

"Wait Anna."

"What." She said annoyed.

"Why are you helping my dad what did he do for you?" 

"I'm not helping Kazuya." She said smiling.

"Then why are you doing this?" 

"Toshinden promised something very dear to me."

"What?"

"It's none of your concern!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Anna wait." He said to her from inside the sell.

"What now!"

"You can't trust Toshinden. He will only betray you!"

"I don't believe you. Toshinden promised me!"

"Anna you can't listen to him!"

"Why not!"

"I.... I was told."

"From who."

"I don't know. Some one told me."

Anna looked at the ground.

"Anna, you must trust me."

"But..."

"Please."

  
  


"You promise that you will never come into my life again?"

"I swear. Just put out your hand and it will all be over."

Nina slowly put her hand on the glass. A green hand was set against the glass on the inside.

  
  


Jin, Julia, and Anna ran down the hall. 

"Were are they keeping Nina?" Jin asked.

"Kazuya told me she would be put with Toshinden I have been their before. Fallow me." She said leading them to the door. They ran for a while until they were on the other side of the metal door. 

"We need the axes card to get in!" Anna said. "I don't have one a right now. Kazuya took it away from me after he heard I had been down here."

"Then how do we get in." Julia muttered.

"You don't." A voice from behind them said.

The turned around to see Heihachi.

"Grand pa I'm so glad to see you." Jin said. Heihachi had one of the cards around his neck. "Now give us that card so we can save Nina."

"No I don't think so." Heihachi replied.

"What? But Grand pa."

"Shut up Jin!" he yelled.

"I thought you were on our side."

"Well then you have a lot to learn. You actually think I would let Kazuya have all the power." Heihachi laughed. "You are a real ideate. 

Julia quickly punched Heihachi in the stomach and grabbed te card and passed it to Anna.

"Their you go." Julia said.

Anna put the card in.

"I will not let you ruin my dream!" Heihachi said getting up. 

"Anna you go save Nina, Jin and I will fight Heihachi." Julia said.

"Right." Anna quickly replied running into the room were Toshinden and Nina were. The door shut behind her. 

"Now Heihachi it's your turn." Jin said.

And the fight began.

Anna ran into the room just in time.

"Stop!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, What are you doing here!" Nina yelled.

"Nina please stop. You must. Every thing Toshinden says is a lie. You must tryst me!" 

"And why should I."

Because he has lied to me as well."

"How do I know you aren't tricking me again."

"Nina please!"

"No now it's your turn to fall!"

"Nina you must trust me if you listen to him you will die!" 

"That's not true! It can't be!"

"It is!"

"No ,Anna! Your lying!"

"I'm not! Please you must trust in me."

Julia and Jin were doing a good job beating up Heihachi.

But when he finally fell he just laughed.

"You are fools." 

"What?" Jin said back.

"You actually think that Toshinden won't just control Anna. And even if he doesn't do you actually believe that Nina will listen to Anna." He laughed again. "You are idiots!"

Julia put her boot on Heihachi's thought "Shut up or you will die now!"

"I have to go in their!" Jin said.

Heihachi laughed. "You can't. Anna went in with the key. There is no other way you fool."

Julia pressed harder.

Jin waited standing at the door. He put his hands on it and slowly a flash of light flickered and Jin was gone. 

"He's in." Julia said smiling.

"How the Hell?" Heihachi said on the floor.

"Jun helped him." She replied calmly.

  
  


Jin looked around the room. 

"Please ,Nina listen to me. You must not go with him."

"I will!"

"Stop Nina!" Jin yelled running to Anna's side.

"Jin." Nina said looking sad.

"Nina, don't listen to him. He is lying!"

"Silence!" Toshinden yelled so that even Jin could hear. "I am taking her now!"

"No!" Jin yelled. The glass busted. They were all knocked to the ground. 

Toshinden stood their in his green skin and horrid face. He smiled. Then he fell to his knees and his skin began to move around. Nina watched in horror. Then Toshinden jumped up as a horrifying beast. He roared. One of his hands had long jagged claws and the other was like a snake head. He was three times his size than he was before. 

"Nina, your power is mine!" He said as he flew at her with his massive wings. Jin jumped at it and got on it's back trying to pull it to the ground. "Die!" Jin yelled.

The creature grabbed Jin and threw him into the wall. Jin fell to the ground un conscious. Nina was trying to get away from the creature but it was too fast. 

"Leave Nina alone!" Anna yelled.

The creature turned to face her but at that second everything slowed down. Anna was running in slow motion. Nina was cowling away in slow motion every thing froze but the Toshinden. Toshinden looked around. It did bot understand what was happening. Then a whit light flickered and from the light came Jun. She slowly walked up to the creature and touched it softly. Then she stared at it right in the eyes. She then took her hand off and vanished then time began again and Anna stopped running as she saw the creature begin to glow. Nina also watching it had trouble understanding what had happened. Then the creature began to break apart. Jin recovering looked up as he saw a bright light shoot out of the Toshinden and then the creature blew up. The light filled the room. They covered their eyes and tried to hold their ground as an awful wind flew at them. The creature was gone. Then Nina dropped to the ground. 

"Oh no the creature was gone! And that means Nina goes with it!" Anna said.

Jin rushed to Nina's aid. Nina was lying their in his arms like many times before. But this time she was not going to wake up. 

They had waited for a while. Jin had been crying. Anna had let Julia in to the room. 

"Is she?" Julia asked.

Anna nodded her head.

Then the light flashed again and Jin looked up. Jun bent down and set her hand on Nina's forehead. Then slowly let go. Then she once again was gone. Jin looked at Nina. Nina slowly opened her eyes. 

Julia put her hands over her mouth. 

Nina blinked for a second. "Who saved me?" She asked.

"Jun." Julia said softly. "Jun saved you."

  
  
  
  


* * *

Tell me if you think this is the end or not

I was interested in this chapter when I wrote

it because I thought it was cool how Jun died and

was able to come back those last times just to save them

Tell me what you thought and 

Thank You for Reading

I will write a second story if you think I should

Thank you!

  
  
  
  



End file.
